Once the Truth, Always the Truth
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: See inside for description.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is my new story. I hope you like it. All that has happened in the show happened, but Tommy never left. Jude was 20 and Tommy 27 when they got married. Ok, this chapter explains everything else that is going on. This chapter is a prologue. Enjoy!**

**Prologue/ Chapter 1**

About 16 years ago, Tommy and Jude had gotten married from being together for 2 years.

They had a daughter, but after a year together with their daughter, they split up because of the media. They couldn't handle it.

They talked to each other and saw each other from time to time but, only to take Emily to either of their houses.

It wasn't a very good choice but they thought it was best if their daughter had equal time with her parents.

They never were closer than that.

Jude didn't even call Tommy, 'Tommy' anymore. He was Tom now.

Their daughter's name is Emily Carly Quincy.

Ever since they came up with this arrangement, the media left them mostly alone.

But since Emily started singing, she has been attracting attention.

But Jude and Tommy didn't get much media attention anymore, other than a picture or two, since Jude stopped singing.

The media even forgot that Tommy and Jude were Emily's parents. She never used her first name for her CDs, only her middle and a different last name. Carly Reese.

No one knew who her parents were other than Emily's best friend, Jana McKinley.

Emily was only called Emily and only responded to that, by her parents and Jana.

Tommy was still a producer at G-Major so he produced Emily's album. But he never called her Emily in G-Major, only Carly, because none of the other artists knew Emily as Emily. They only knew her as Carly.

Jude on the other hand, had enough money to live on from when she was singing, so she was at home all the time or hanging out with Kat and Jamie.

Tommy and Jude both thought that they should still be friends after everything they've gone through, but neither one knew that they each thought this.

Both of them still had a flame burning for each other but neither knew it either.

**A/N: I know this is extremely short but I just wanted to see if you all like it before I start writing more of it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that my friend Katie gave me the idea for the title. Thanks Katie!**

Chapter 2

_**Tom Quincy in a relationship with rock star Carly Reese?**_

_Tom Quincy was seen yesterday and many times before, driving from G-Major and to G-Major with his artist, Carly Reese. The 43 year old ex-Boyz Attacker…….._

Tommy couldn't read anymore than that, so he crumpled the newspaper on his kitchen table and threw it on the floor.

Tommy just sat there drinking his coffee with a disgusted look on his face.

Emily came down the stairs for breakfast before going to G-Major with her dad.

She saw the disgusted look on his face.

"What wrong dad?" Emily asked.

"The media thinks I'm a pedophile. That's what's wrong. I still don't see how they can't look at you and me or you and your mom, and not see that you're our daughter" Tommy confessed.

See, Tommy and Jude told their daughter everything. No secrets. Well almost everything. Nothing about the intimacy of Tommy and Jude's relationship but, about everything else. Tommy and Jude believed that since they couldn't tell each other everything, they would tell their daughter everything that happens or happened if she asks.

So that also results in Tommy being more open to what happens with the media with Emily. Meaning before he and Jude were together and she wasn't 18 yet, he was so protective of his and her lives. He didn't tell the media anything about what kind of relationship they had. But now, he tells more to the media. He's definitely not as private as he was before.

"What, why?" Emily was confused and angry that anybody would think of her dad that way.

"Read that Em" Tommy pointed to the crumpled newspaper on the floor.

Emily picked it up, un-crumpled it and read it.

Emily crumpled it back up and threw it across the kitchen.

"That is just disgusting! How could they think that?" Emily looked for the answer in her dad.

"I don't know Em but I'll find some way to fix it. I have to talk to Jude first to make sure it's ok with her to do what I'm thinking" Tommy answered.

"What are you thinking dad?" Emily asked.

"Well I was thinking that, probably the media will be hounding our every move, that if they ask me what I have to say about our 'relationship', that I'll tell them that you are my daughter. I want to ask Jude about it because I don't want her angry with me about it and if the media asks who your mom is, I want to know if I can say it's her or not" Tommy replied.

"Wow dad. You have really thought this out. So how should we get to G-Major today?" Emily inquired.

"You can take the BMW and I'll take my Jaguar. Take the fast way to G-Major and I'll take the longer way. They won't be able to say something about us that way right now. Until I have the consent from your mom, or I think up a new plan, this is how it is going to be" Tommy told her.

"Got it"

They both got dressed and drove in their cars to G-Major.

**(A/N: I know Tommy is really OC in this chapter. I will make him more normal I promise.)**

Tommy got to G-Major ten minutes after Emily did.

He entered G-Major and walked into his office.

He sat down in his chair and picked up the phone.

He hesitated a bit before calling Jude. He hadn't called Jude in 6 years. He had only called before when Emily had been sick or Emily wanted to spend some more time with her.

He decided he better get it over with, so he called Jude.

It ringed four times before she picked it up.

(Jude in italics and Tommy in bold italics)

_Hello?_

_**Jude, it's me Tom.**_

_Tom, what's wrong? Is it Emily?_

_**Well it's all of us really.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Did you happen to read the paper this morning?**_

_No should I have?_

_**Well I would suggest it. If not then I'll tell you.**_

_I just got the paper. I'll read it hold on._

_**Ok.**_

……

_Tom, you know what that sounds like?_

_**I know Jude. It sounds like what we had. But Jude, they have gone too far. Don't you think?**_

_I know they did. Tom, what do think you should do?_

_**Well I was thinking, since the media will be on my back now and on Emily's, if they asked me about this whole thing, I was wanting to tell them that I'm Emily's dad. But I wanted to ask you, if they ask who Emily's mom is; I was wondering if I could tell them that her mom is you. I didn't want you to get angry with me about it if I told them. So what do you think?**_

_Wow Tom, I think this is the first thing you've thought the most about._

_**Hey! I've thought out something much more than this.**_

_Oh really? What would that be?_

_**Um……when I asked you to marry me.**_

_Oh……_

_**Yeah well, do you think I should do it or not?**_

_I'm ok with it. Just, Tom…_

_**Yeah?**_

_Don't wait another six years before talking to me again. I really do miss talking to you._

_**I miss talking to you too Jude. You better not wait another six years either.**_

_I won't._

_**And Jude…**_

_Yeah?_

_**I'm sorry for all that's happened. I never really said that to you. I didn't want it to end that way.**_

_I'm sorry too. I didn't want it to end that way either, but you know, we couldn't deal with it. It's better this way._

_**Yeah I know, you're right, absolutely right. Well I have to go. I guess I'll talk to you when I can.**_

_Oh, ok. Bye Tom._

_**Bye Jude.**_

**A/N: Well this chapter is longer than the other one. I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews, those of you who reviewed. I wanted to update in honor of Thanksgiving. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Tommy hung up the phone and just cried.

He loved Jude so much and missed her terribly.

He wanted her back, more than anything.

Then Tommy started having a coughing fit.

Tommy has been having those more frequently and that scared him.

See, Tommy had lung cancer and he hadn't told anybody, not even Emily and he told her everything.

Tommy had been going for chemo for a few weeks and he is noticing the rapid loss of his hair. Well the loss of what he has left.

He knows that people will start noticing it too.

Tommy also knows he has to tell someone, before it's too late.

Tommy could still live but he could also die.

He knew smoking was a bad idea from the start but he never listened to anybody.

Now he had to face the consequences.

He didn't want to die before being married to Jude again.

Jude had been his everything and now his mere acquaintance.

Tommy heard someone open his office door.

He looked up with his tear stained face to see Emily.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Emily rushed over and sat down next to her dad.

"Emily…" Tommy started.

"Uh-oh. You only call me Emily when something is really wrong" Emily was about to cry.

"Emily……I have cancer"

"Wh-what?"

"I have lung cancer" Tommy confessed.

"No! Since when?" Emily asked, now crying.

"Since a month ago. I've been getting chemo for a few weeks" Tommy said.

Emily got up and hugged her dad.

They were hugging for a while until they heard a knock at the door.

They both let go and turned around.

Kwest was standing there.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kwest asked.

"Yeah, you are actually. But what is it Kwest?" Tommy wiped away his tears quickly.

"Darius wants you and Carly in his office" Kwest replied.

"Thanks Kwest. We'll be there in a minute" Tommy said.

"Alright then" Kwest said and left.

Emily and Tommy wiped their tears away and walked to Darius's office.

They knocked and heard a faint 'come in'.

They walked into the office and sat down.

"Tom, Carly did you happen to see the headline in the newspaper this morning?" Darius asked with an angry look on his face.

"Yes we did. I am very disgusted by it" Tommy said.

"Really? Tom, when you were with Jude and she wasn't 18 yet, there wasn't so much of an age difference. But Tom, right now is ridiculous" Darius said.

"Oh dammit Darius! Yes this is ridiculous! You don't even know what you're talking about. I'm really surprised no one can see the resemblance" Tommy told him.

"Tom what are you talking about?" Darius was confused.

"D, look at her and me. Can't you see the resemblance? She's my daughter! Her name is Emily Carly Quincy. I don't understand how nobody could tell. I am very surprised that you couldn't figure it out. When I told you that I found an upcoming singer named Carly Reese and that she had a good voice, you were optimistic about it. When you asked about who you could talk to about a contract, she told you that here parents were the really busy type and they wouldn't care what happened to her. But you needed her parents to sign it. So she came to me and I signed it. I got her mom to sign it to. I used my signature. She used hers. I can't believe you didn't notice" Tommy confessed.

"Your daughter? That changes everything. Tom, who is her mother?" Darius was curious.

"It's Jude. Her mother is Jude" Tommy told him.

"Jude. I should have realized it. I knew you and Jude were married at one point but I never knew you had a daughter" Darius said.

"Yeah. We kept Emily away from everything for a long time. When we did decide to show Emily to the media, it went ok. But wee couldn't handle it after a year of the media hounding all three of us. So Jude and I got divorced. We kept having Emily jump from my house to Jude's house. The media had forgotten that Emily is our daughter. I don't expect anybody to know but, I'm just frustrated that nobody realizes it" Tommy started another coughing fit.

"T, are you alright?" Darius asked.

"Yeah I hope so" Tommy said.

"What's wrong Tom? I noticed you've been doing that a lot lately" Darius asked.

"I uh, I have lung cancer. I've had it since a month ago and I've been doing chemo for a few weeks" Tommy hung his head.

"Tom, I didn't know. You shouldn't be working. Go home Tom. Kwest can work with Emily" Darius's face softened.

"Nobody knows. I haven't told anybody besides Emily and now you. I need to work D. I have to keep busy. Come on Em. Time to work on your album" Tommy was quite aggravated.

She followed her dad silently out of Darius's office.

Tommy walked in the direction of his office.

When he walked inside, Jude was there.

"Em, go talk with Kwest about your album" Tommy said.

"Right" Emily knew that her parents needed to talk.

"Jude, what are you doing here? Emily goes to your house next week" Tommy had another coughing fit. You'd think he wouldn't be able to speak.

That threw Jude off guard. She had never seen Tommy like that.

"Tommy, are you ok?" Jude asked with general concern.

Tommy smiled inwardly to himself before answering. Jude called him 'Tommy' again.

"Actually no. I knew smoking was a bad idea from the start and now I have to live with the consequences"

"Tommy, what are you talking about?"

"Jude, I have, uh, I have lung cancer. I found out a month ago and I have been having chemo for a few weeks. I don't know how chemo is going to react to my system" Tommy cried but wiped away the tears.

"……" Jude was speechless. She began to cry too and hugged Tommy.

Tommy hugged her back. He wanted to relish the hug. The hug Jude gave him is the first hug they shared since their divorce.

When they stopped hugging, which seemed like hours later, both Tommy and Jude were crying.

After a time of silence and wiping away tears, Tommy spoke.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever cried that much. Um, Jude you haven't told me what you came for, if you came for anything" Tommy said.

"Right. You remember these don't you?" Jude took out some papers from a bag.

"These are our divorce papers" Tommy reveled. (reveled not revealed)

"Well the lawyer we used quit the practice and sent me these. Our divorce papers were never filed. The lawyer found them on his desk buried under a pile of stuff. Tommy, we're still married"

**A/N: I know you probably hate me right now for making this really sad. Sorry! I wanted to take this in a different direction than I'm used to. I hope the last part in this chapter makes you not hate me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to clarify the concern that Tommy will die. I WILL NOT KILL OFF TOMMY!!!!!! **

**Chapter 4 **

"What?" Tommy couldn't believe it. So much stuff was happening to him in one day.

"Tommy, yeah I'm serious" Jude looked up into his eyes. Blue meeting blue.

"Have you thought what this would mean for us?" Tommy broke Jude's gaze and looked down. But when Jude answered, he looked up.

"Yeah I have. I think that we should……we should get a better lawyer and actually go through with the divorce"

"What?" Tommy was surprised that Jude would say that.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Jude was annoyed.

"Oh you made yourself perfectly clear. But why would you say that?" that really hurt Tommy.

"Do we actually have to go there again?" Jude was angry.

"Jude, I did not do that. I would never do that to you" Tommy told her.

"Yes you did I saw it with my own eyes!" Jude screamed.

Tommy knew the minute somebody heard Jude scream, they would be running in there.

Tommy took Jude's arm and pulled her into the soundproof studio booth. He locked the door and started talking again.

"Jude, I didn't cheat on you. I would never dream of it"

"Yes you did, I saw you with her! I saw you at that nightclub with her!" Jude yelled again.

"Did you see me kiss her other than on the cheek? Just thinking that way makes me sick to my stomach"

"No. But that really makes you sick to your stomach? How could it? She was beautiful"

"Yeah I know that Jude. I've heard that every single moment of my childhood. It was always 'Julie did this, Julie did that, or look Thomas, isn't your sister beautiful?' She was always the smart one, the nice one, beautiful one, all around goody-goody, and she was good at everything" Tommy confessed.

"Wait, what?" Jude was confused.

"I swear by anything you want, that she was my sister and that I did not cheat on you" Tommy replied.

"Then how come you didn't let me meet her?"

"Jude, you never gave me a chance. I invited you to come with me to the nightclub but you said you didn't want to go. So I went by myself. She was already there when she called me. When I came back home, my stuff was already on the front porch. I went inside to exlain myself but you kicked me out. You didn't give me a chance to explain myself. I wanted you to meet her. When the media found out, you took that as proof that I cheated on you. So you filed for divorce. Jude, I never wanted that" Tommy told her.

Jude let out a frustrated sigh. Then she leaned against Tommy.

Tommy let her do that. Tommy put his arms around her.

"Tommy, what do we do now?" Jude turned to meet his eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe we could uh, try 'us' again" Tommy looked hopeful.

"I think that could happen, but slowly" Jude smiled at him.

"Ok" Tommy smiled back. He knew that was the best chance he had at that point.

**A/N: Ok I know this is short but the next one will be longer I promise. I just hope you're thankful that I'm updating this fast. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. You know who you are. I also want to clarify again that I WILL NOT KILL OFF TOMMY!!!!!! Now PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! **


End file.
